


Affection (Pre-Romance)

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: </p><p>"Hey, I love the DA prompts you have written, and I was hoping you could write this one: M!Trevelyan/Cassandra - who flirt and like each other but haven't made a move, and can you include some companions like Varric, Sera and maybe Vivenne who approve or disapprove them. Sorry if it's too much :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection (Pre-Romance)

Trevelyan glanced up straight away as the door to the dining hall opened, revealing a tired and worn down Cassandra, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she slid into a seat further down the table. 

Varric threw him a knowing glance and a disbelieving shake of his head as he sighed, turning his eyes back to his half empty plate. It had been like this since they’d met, Trevelyan always glancing at her out of the corners of his eyes, running over her features appreciatively. He’d felt an instant attraction to her from the moment she’d dragged him from underneath all that rubble. 

She’d blushed profusely when in his stupor he’d looked up at her and asked. “Are you an angel?” Since then, he’d been unable to stop teasing her, testing their relationship with the utmost caution, trying to gleam an insight into what was going on inside that beautiful mind of hers. 

Varric cleared his throat then, nudging Sera, who’s eyes seemed to be permanently rolling in her head whenever Trevelyan’s was around Cassandra. He pulled his gaze away from the olive skinned beauty down the table, who was now conversing with Leliana, most likely something about strategy. 

"Listen Inquisitor, you need to hurry up and make a move on Seeker over there." Varric said, smirking and crossing his built arms. Sera coughed from beside him, trying to hide a smile behind a forkful of eggs. Trevelyan rolled his eyes, thrusting another slice of bacon into his mouth and chewing aggressively. "Besides." Varric continued, "Blackwall and I have a bet about how long its going to take you, so it better be sooner or later." With that, he stood, ignoring Trevelyan’s groan and Sera’s loud giggles and striding out of the Dining Hall. 

"Look Inquisitor." Sera started, smirking slightly as he jumped again. "You two seem comfortable enough flirting, so just… I dunno jump her?" Trevelyan rolled his eyes and shoved away from the table, making to head up to the war room. 

It was true that he and Cassandra did seem very comfortable in each others presence. He interrupted his thoughts to quickly stoop down and press a kiss to Cassandra’s cheek, muttering a “good morning Angel” as was his usual custom. He missed the blush that snaked its way quickly up her throat, and Leliana’s head tilt that told Cassandra to come after him. 

He’d taken to calling her Angel after that day, and found himself slipping it into War Room conversations accidentally. Since that day he’d always found ways to be close to her, his fingers brushing against the veins of her wrist, helping her up after a battle and pulling her too hard so that she crashed into his chest. 

He’d never be as vocal or as smooth as Iron Bull, never truly outwardly flirting with a “fell for me again Angel?” as he caught her from falling mid battle, or a sly grin here and there, but that was about all he could muster. Nothing scared him more than her telling him that she wasn’t interested. 

But lately he’d been noticing that she’d been voicing her opinions much louder. She’d brush up against him in war room meetings, and compliment him on his attire or swordplay in the training yard, most of the times with a small smile and a red blush on her cheeks. She’d even reached up on multiple occasions in the training yard, brushing away his long sweaty locks from his forehead, before pulling her hand away quickly and rushing back inside, almost always with flaming cheeks. 

He sighed as he entered the War Room, trying to force away his thoughts about the very confusing and beautiful Seeker. When he’d settled down for the morning, hours passing until lunch, there was a knock on the door before someone threw it open, and thrust a fighting body through the door before slamming it closed again. 

He stood immediately, ready to defend himself if necessary, before freezing at the sight of the Angel in front of him. His mouth fell open as he forgot how to speak at the sight of her. She had her hands demurely clasped in front of her, a vermillion blush gracing her perfect olive skin as she stepped further into the room, eyes resting everywhere but his. 

She’d changed out of her usual attire and was now wearing what Trevelyan could only describe as, perhaps the most beautiful dress he’d ever seen, and it wasn’t because of how it was made, it was because she was the one wearing it. 

The corset cut low with gold trim that brought out the colour in her eyes, revealing more perfect olive skin, smooth and soft under his gaze, with a tightly cinched waist, coloured with more gold against the forest green of the skirt, which fell to the floor and floated around her ethereally as she walked further into the room.

Small cap sleeved covered her broad shoulders, but the rest of her long slender arms were uncovered, ready for him to see in all their glory. She’d never looked more beautiful in that moment, and he swore he would have her right here on the war room table.

Her voice broke his revelry, snapping him out of his daze with her soft voice. “Leliana forced me into it, with that mage Vivienne’s ball coming soon, she wanted to know what you thought… I wanted to know what you thought.” she tacked on as an afterthought, before glancing down at her feet and blushing more. 

He grinned at her, his heart hammering out a frantic drumbeat against his chest, and he stepped closer to her. “Varric’s about to be a wealthy man.” he mumbled, before he reached out to tilt her chin up, trying to get her to lock eyes with him.

"You’ve never looked more radiant Angel." he whispered, her eyes snapped to his and widened, she opened her mouth to reply, but her words died as he smashed his lips to hers, consequences be damned.

She gasped loudly, her body freezing against his. He bit down softly on her bottom lip, squeezing her hips to try to get her to respond. She snapped out of it almost instantly, her arms snaking up around his neck and winding into his long hair, pulling him closer as she came undone beneath him.

When they’d pulled away, gasping for air, he’d leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. “Remind me to thank Leliana and Vivienne.” he whispered, pecking her on the nose, to which she replied with a soft chuckle, before she seized his collar and pulled him back for another kiss.


End file.
